


Thirty Years

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-29
Updated: 2008-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atlantis was their home - now and forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty Years

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **LAVVYAN** to celebrate her 30th birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

On this day thirty years ago, John shot Rodney... 'in the leg,' he had exclaimed. It was the best moment in his life since before Afghanistan; better than solitude in the pristine coldness of Antarctica, and certainly better than shooting his CO only a day into the expedition to another galaxy. He recalled the excitement brightening liquid blue eyes, the way Rodney's down-turned mouth had quirked up into an irrepressible grin.

He fell in love with Rodney that day.

Thirty months ago, he and Rodney had been forced to say goodbye to the home they had made in another galaxy. The new administration felt they were too old to remain in Atlantis, that it was time Rodney passed the Chief Scientist baton to a younger hand. They refused to allow Rodney to retire to Atlantis, convinced that he would be unable to let her go and would interfere with the day-to-day running of the city. They hadn't had the same problem with a former commanding officer who had retired with two stars on his collar, allowing John to remain with his 'partner'.

Leaving Atlantis had been heart breaking for both of them but at least they had each other.

Thirty days ago, Rodney's petition to be allowed to retire to Atlantis was suddenly granted under lobbying from both human and alien sources. John was convinced that Woolsey had played an important role despite retiring as Chairman of the IOA several years earlier.

Returning home had been amazing, the city singing in their blood, in their minds as they reconnected after what had seemed like an eternity apart.

Thirty hours earlier, Rodney had complained of feeling tired. It seemed the most natural thing in the world to tease him a little and settle the 'old man' in their bed. John had joined him, wrapping his arms around a still solid frame. After all these years they had yet to run out of things to say, whether in words or in actions. John stroked a hand through gray hair that hadn't thinned much in the intervening years, smiling as Rodney snuggled closer. He held him through the long night and called Dr. Peters in the morning when Rodney seemed no better for the rest.

Thirty minutes earlier, Dr. Peters broke the news; Rodney was dying, and there was nothing he could do except make him comfortable as the end approached. In shock, John stumbled to Rodney's bedside in the infirmary, sinking down beside him and clasping Rodney's hand. Fingers closed weakly around his own and John dredged up a reassuring smile before leaning over and kissing soft lips gently.

Thirty seconds after Peters offered his condolences, a brightness surrounded Rodney, tendrils of light rising from within the unnaturally still body. John watched in awe, mingled with grief, as Rodney's body dissolved before his eyes into white brilliance. Within the light a face emerged, as beautiful as the day they had first met with blue eyes shining warmly. Rodney smiled and held out his hand to John.

Almost thirty years ago, Teer had offered him forever and he'd turned her down. Today, he reached back.

The Beginning....not the end.

-


End file.
